


Unintentional intentions

by Sheamc206



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Clit Stimulation, F/M, Internal Conflict, Just marijuana chill, M/M, Masturbation, Open Relationships, Post Coital Cuddling, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, aftercare I Guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheamc206/pseuds/Sheamc206
Summary: "You didn't?" She quite obviously had. "Oh, you big slut!" Zoro quipped, in what she assumed to be his best cliche 'girlfriend' impression.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Nami/Portgas D. Ace, Nami/Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji, Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what happened here to be honest with you. Maybe I'm projecting. Idk 😂
> 
> I knocked this out in a day and I kind of love it. 
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated. Let me know what you think.

A series of knocking and groans - of what she assumed was pain - wrenched Nami from peaceful slumber. It was odd, she thought as she flinched back from the cold wooden floor on her bare feet. All her room-mates she had assumed would be sleeping by now, each with a job to get up to in the morning. Brow furrowed, Nami concentrated on trying to place the foreign sound. It couldn't possibly be a break-in, Franky had ensured such would be impossible after the first one. Maybe Luffy had hurt himself in an attempt to sneak past said defenses after forgetting his key again? No, the muffled and hushed tone of the mystery sound was undoubtedly the most  _ un-luffy _ thing she had ever heard. Much too quiet.

Pushing forward, Nami tucked herself back into her tank top and tip-toed, toward her bedroom door. Aggravation tingled with the cold air of the night up her spine, bringing upon her goosebumps and new intent to knock out whatever ass-hole was up, and being loud at three o'clock in the damn morning. Peering around her bedroom door, the red head was confused to see light filtering up from the second floor. Sparing a glance towards Robin and Franky's room, Nami was relieved to hear the large man snoring softly. That depleted any risk of walking in on the two of them… engaging.  _ Again _ . Satisfied that it probably wasn't anything adult, Nami plodded down the hall to the top of the stairs, feet audibly slapping the laminate.

The floor in question housed Zoro, Sanji and Brook along with their shared living space, kitchen and dining area. A few steps down and Nami could see the dim light was emanating from the dining room, though she was unable to locate the source of sound. She had half a mind to bound down the stairs, loud and angry and threatening violence, but was stopped by rushed, breathy pants. The closer she drew to the bottom of the staircase, the louder they became and with them, a voice.

"Is -  _ ah, shit -  _ is this a… good idea? What if - what if someone wakes up?" The voice was familiar but utterly foreign at the same time. It came between suppressed moans and gasps of pleasure. It was nervous with anticipation and in hearing it Nami immediately understood what was unfolding.  _ On their dining room table. _

Someone was getting laid, someone was having a grand old time violating their furniture. Brook was out of the question, old and practically married to his profession, he had only the time for perverse remarks and wishful thinking. Zoro was a possibility, what with his slut-status and undeniably flawless physique, but it was just  _ too _ soft. She couldn't imagine he'd be worried about being caught, in fact she was absolutely sure he'd enjoy it. Sanji well, she had never known him to take interest in anyone that wasn't her and yet, that voice, high strung and soft was indisputably  _ his. _

Completely captivated by her own curiosity, Nami continued to follow the salacious sounds. She hesitated for a moment, just around the corner, barely out of sight. Contemplating her own morals and respect for a dear friend, she wondered if this went over the line of invading someone's privacy. 

"Depending on who it is we could make it a three-way?" At the answering tease, Nami audibly gasped. She could practically  _ hear _ the smugness in his voice, deep and rumbling and dripping with sex appeal. 

Heart thumping wildly in her chest, Nami clapped her hand over her mouth, while trying to supress the intense wave of arousal currently assaulting her. Her back hit the wall with a soft thud, imagery provided from the darkest crevice of her mind, shaking her knees unsteady. Shit, this was a revelation that she was totally unprepared for, and if she were being honest with herself a little jealous of. Not only was Sanji with a man, but with a man that Nami herself had lusted after through-out her teens and well into her twenties. Well, at least she could take comfort in the fact that Ace was in the closet and wasn't repulsed by her.

"What was that?" Frantic, Sanji's voice rang out over the roaring in her ears.

A resigned sigh sounded and shuffling commenced, indicating that one of them was coming to investigate. Fuck, she had no idea what to do, no plan and not even a smart mouthed remark to throw at whatever man came across her obviously aroused presence. Heavy bare feet walked briskly toward her, even if she made a mad dash for it now, she'd never make it to her room in time. She was caught, or was it that they were caught? Either way, she thought as she readied herself for first and second hand humiliation, she was fucked.

"There's no one here." 

"I'm sure I -" 

"Nope, not a thing."

Nami peered up wide-eyed and wondering in the shadow cast by Ace's towering form. He was naked - her mind helpfully supplied - and leering down at her, taking in all she had to offer in the way of desperation. She was practically oozing it, she was shamefully sure. Hungry eyes swept the expanse of her body, clad in only a thin string shirt and lace black panties, rump spilling voluptuously bellow the sheer fabric. An appreciative lick of his lips, slow and wanting, was his parting gift before he turned away, striding back toward the waiting chief. 

Knees almost failing her, Nami chanced a glance around the wooden frame of the door. Her eyes widened, anticipation searing hot through her veins as the sight before her became apparent. Sanji, red faced, sweat slicked and wanting inclined, naked against the table. Shaking arms held him upright, legs spread in invitation as Ace approached him. Nami, having never seen the man without his staple dress suit, always dapper and impeccably adorned, was enthralled by what it concealed. All lean muscle, broad shoulders and chest that tapered beautifully into a trim waste, toned and well defined abs gave way to a light dusting of blonde hair, growing thicker towards the 'v' of his hips. 

Entirely unable to tear herself away from her unintended voyeurism, Nami watched on as Ace seated himself in one of their chairs. His cocksure grin spoke volumes, hand gliding slowly up the blondes chest before his fingers curled around his jaw, dragging Sanji towards him. Her sharp intake of breath was sufficiently clouded by one of the chefs. From this angle Sanji was pointed half away from her, but if he wanted to, Ace would see her over his shoulder. Letting his lips drag leisurely over Sanji's, the older man closed his eyes, licking out into the open mouth beneath his, ready and waiting. 

"Ride me." He whispered, seduction undeniably present in his tone.

" _ Yes."  _

_ Oh God, I'm going to die _ , she thought, a little dramatically. Her hand, of its own accord, was tracing gently over her collarbone, in and out of the divot that, if she had been so lucky to have a mouth upon, Nami would have been unable to stay quiet. She licked her lips around a quivering breath, her other reaching under the material of her shirt, skimming deliciously over her left breast. She squeezed her trembling thighs together in an attempt at friction, her skin slick and underwear positively sodden.

Sanji, it appeared, was eager to please, rearranging himself quickly, feet planted on either side of the chair that Ace occupied. Reaching around, the freckled man spread Sanji open, kneading the flesh of his ass somewhat aggressively as manoeuvred him downward. The chair, Nami heard scrape shrilly across the floor and she wrinkled her nose against the sound. Now, set back a little from the table, her view of Sanji sinking down onto Ace was unhindered and one she found to be wholly desirable. Slow, too slow for both her and the blonde, Ace sheathed himself. Her breath mirrored Sanji's perfectly as her right hand slid sensuously down her body, matching pace with the freckled man, until she delved her fingers below the hem of her underwear. Stuttering a low moan as deft finger-tips worked in teasing, light circles over her clit.

Too far gone now, to care if she were caught, Nami was thoroughly enveloped in the cloudy haze of lust. Her eyes barely in focus could process only the man being fucked before her. Ace, one hand still gripping the meat of Sanji's ass, wrapped the other around the back of his neck, using it as leverage to pull the blonde onto him with force. Fingers drawn white under the pressure, Sanji clung helplessly to Ace's shoulders, no doubt leaving welts in their wake. Mewls and whines of pleasure fell heavily around breathless grunts and muttered curses. 

" _ Fuck,  _ Ace,  _ shit - hah, ah God!"  _

"Oh, you like that huh? Like it when I'm rough." Ace punctuated his question with a sharp thrust, drawing from Sanji a loud cry. The man was practically sobbing. 

"Yes - Harder, fuck me  _ harder. _ "

Eyes rolling back in her head, Nami moaned, loud and unhindered, her state of  _ need _ barely contained anymore as she listened to the men back and forth. Ace, teasing and all too aware of his own sexual prowess and Sanji, utterly unable to resist. The circular motions she had set became frantic as she watched on, fighting not to close her eyes under the onslaught of hot arousal consuming her. Sanji, having obviously heard her, made way to turn his head, but was quickly intercepted. Once again, his jaw was caught between thick curling fingers, the tips of which dug possessively into his cheeks.

"Eyes on me, Sanji," Side eyeing her, Ace smirked in a way that, Nami, was sure should be illegal.

Even so, she was grateful, though for a moment she had wondered idly about the possibility of Sanji catching her himself. Would he be angry, would he ever look at her like she belonged to be placed upon a pedestal and cherished again? 

"Can you guess who it is?" Ace taunted, eyes still locked onto Nami's, now wide with shock as the blonde whimpered in answer.

Was he crazy? He had regained his hard, fast pace and seemed to be annoyingly unfazed by the discomfort brought her way. Sanji though, seemed only spurred on by the thought of being watched, undoubtedly knowing their hidden participant was taking pleasure from it also. She was too, her hand that had previously rubbed and twisted over her breast reaching hastily between her legs to plunge two slender fingers into herself. Writhing against her own touch. Nami curled the digits outward, stroking that spot inside her  _ just right. _

"If you were blindfolded I could turn you around," Ace continued, moving up now to meet Sanji's falling frame, "I could show them just how desperate you look, how you cling to my every whim and meet my every demand so eagerly. You'd like that wouldn't you, Sanji?" His voice, but a whisper carried loud through the silence of the night. 

"Y-yes.  _ Yes." _

His words, though not aimed directly at her, threw Nami into a new sense of urgency. Her hands, working hard to reflect the men in the dining room and the brutal pace they set. Her wrists hurt, burned under the strain of consistent twisting and movement, but she persisted. Her hair, curling and damp clung to her sweat-sticky forehead and neck, her hips rolled in an attempt to intensify the rapture she could feel was almost upon her. Her eyes were heavy, almost closed to the delectable scene unfolding but she held out just long enough to see Sanji come undone.

Back embowed toward her, clawing at the chest under him, Nami watched Sanji quiver around Ace's cock, still pistoning perfectly in and out. Fucking him through - Nami assumed to be, if the broken wail were anything to go by - an immensely gratifying orgasm. Simultaneously, she herself unravelled, her knees giving way under waves of unbridled pleasure that wracked her body. Cursing and falling, Nami slid down the wall, her own orgasm hitting her multiple times as her fingers worked hard and desperately to milk every last sliver of pleasure from her body. Ace and Sanji's names tumbled from her lips around each weakening thrust of her wrists, and against the back of her eye-lids, Nami could see only them. Painted against the black in a marbled blur of purples and blues. 

"Shit" She whispered, breathily after regaining a little of her own mind. Unsure if she had passed out for a moment, Nami looked around to find herself unmoved. 

_ Thank god, _ she thought. The last thing she needed was to have fainted in the hallway, fingers still in her pants and bed top askew around her large breasts. Footsteps, slow and steady broke through her delirium but before she could make a break for it, strong arms swept her up into a cradle hold. Arms that were not the tan ones she had been expecting, but leaner, paler ones that she had become familiar with over the years. Peering up, her bravado diminished, Nami was met with tired cerulean eyes and the heady scent of burning tobacco. Sanji had redressed, well kind of at least, in a pair of light grey sweatpants, leaving his upper body bare and warm against her. 

She should probably say something, anything would be better than this right? Her brow furrowed, she searched fruitlessly for the right words for such a situation. She had  _ nothing _ and it was making her restless. Sensing her unease apparently, Sanji thumbed soothing patterns over her rib cage, peering down at her from under his one sided bangs. 

"Would you like me to take you to your room? Or would you rather come with us?" Sanji enquired, jutting his head in Ace's general direction. Restlessness washed away by his comforting tone, Nami loosed a sigh of relief. Nothing had changed, Sanji didn't look at her with anything other than the complete adoration he had always and his eyes held no judgment. 

She glanced quickly over his shoulder to find Ace plodding along tiredly behind them, his entire demeanor devoid of the domineering man he had been only moments ago. His mouth slapped messily around a yawn as his hand swept raven locks away from his face. He turned his tired smile on her, eyes sparkling with mischievousness and something else she couldn't quite place. Her immediate thought had been to haul herself up in her room, never look Ace in the eye again and probably avoid Sanji for the foreseeable future. However, taking each of them in now, so different from who they were moments ago, sex tired and misty eyed, Nami changed her mind.

"I'll come with you." She decided, laying her head against Sanji's chest.

"Nothin' better than post sex cuddles." Ace told her, stretching his arm above his head and rocking forward on his toes. He was right, Nami couldn't have argued even if she did have the energy to do so. 

On entering Sanji's bedroom, Nami was placed carefully on the bed, joined quickly by Ace who, apparently, was far too tired to clean himself up. She wondered briefly if sex was like a big meal for him and if he was about to succumb to a narcolepsy attack. His abdomen and half his chest was still splattered with come and, truth be told, the man stunk. Not unpleasantly so, she noted as the unmistakable scent of sex and sweat wafted into the usual spice smelling air of the room. Sanji reappeared then, wash-cloth in one hand and an old shirt in the other. Uncaring he threw the damp flannel into Ace's stomach, the other man jolting forward as it smacked into him. 

"I suppose I should have guessed I'd be left second to a pretty lady." Ace chuckled, moving to clean himself up.

"Shut up, ass-hole. You're capable of cleaning yourself. Poor Nami-Swan had her knees taken out." Sanji retorted, cigarette hanging limp between his lips. 

His tone held no real malice behind the insult, but it wasn't the fawning, floundering one that she was used to when Sanji referred to  _ her _ either. It was smooth, even and suave, not to be questioned, but also kind and compassionate. It threw her off a little, admittedly if he were like this more of the time she probably would have accepted his advances a long time ago. Sanji removed the half smoked stick from his mouth, placing it carefully in the ash-tray upon his bedside, and came to sit beside her on the bed.

"May I?" He asked, fingers grazing her hips at the edge of her underwear. As if to elaborate he held up the oversized garment in his other hand. 

She met his eyes for a moment and with no signs of overbearing enthusiasm present, Nami nodded her head and watched. He didn't hesitate, but he was slow moving, attentive in all the right ways as he slid the flimsy lace down her thighs and over her feet. He made no move to look at her, though she was sure he wanted to. Ace however was brazen and brash as ever, peering over her shoulder to take a peak at what the black material had barely concealed. A small, neatly kept triangle of short red curls, pillowed between curvaceous hips and smooth thighs.

Her breath hitched under the heat of the freckled man's gaze, fingers twitching against the temptation to kiss him. He was so close, it would be easy, almost a shame not to. Turning her head slightly, Nami figured, in comparison to what had just transpired, this was nothing and tugged Ace, by the back of his neck, towards her. The kiss was curious, unknowing and hesitant as they quizzically flicked their tongues and moved their lips in tandem against one another. Her shirt, Nami could feel being peeled down her body, leaving her naked and bared, to the two men. Ace's hand curled around her face and into her hair as he made way to deepen their kiss and she readily arced into him, allowing him to do so.

Light and unrushed, Sanji let his lips fall flush with her shoulder, over the collarbone and down, only just grazing the curve of her breast with soft, warm breath. Ace pulled away then, leaving Nami to whine her displeasure, drawing from the man that same cocksure grin she had seen earlier. Sanji pushed gently on her shoulder, signalling for her to turn. Doing so, Nami came face to face with eyes lidded by lust, blue and shining under the overhead light in the room. He arranged her so she was sitting on the edge of the bed, kissing, licking and suckling lightly over every inch of her skin as he did so. Her mind drawing blank under his ministrations, Nami barely felt him sweep the shirt he had been holding around her shoulders. He diligently buttoned it from bottom to top, lips never far from her over sensitised skin. 

Having finished fastening the shirt, his hand slid up the side of her neck and onto her cheek, thumb lovingly brushing her lower lip in question. Her eyes flickered to his lips, parted and ready to be kissed. The distance closed slowly, making for an intense silence that brought to light the uneven breaths the three of them were currently sporting. Sanji, ever the gentleman kept his touch feather light, leaving her wanting and so close to asking for more as he dipped his tongue between her lips. His forehead came to rest against hers as he pulled away, large hand still cupping her cheek.

"Come on, Nami-Swan," moving towards her, he used his body to push her back into the bed, " you've got work in a little under two hours. Sleep." He instructed as Ace covered them all with the comforter. 

Still, it seemed she was unable to speak, and so she nodded her response and settled in between Ace and Sanji. Her mind wandered as the two entangled their limbs with hers, their arms holding her strong and sure. Were they in a relationship? Was this a one off she had unwittingly fallen into also?  _ No _ , she thought. It couldn't possibly be the first time for the two of them, they knew each others bodies well enough that Ace had been aware of Sanji's want to be watched. That he wouldn't be doing anything that the blonde wasn't okay with and that he may hate him for after. Acutely aware of the sleepy fog settling in behind her eyes, Nami had to know before it took her completely.

"Are you guys - what is thi - "

"Sleep, Nami. We'll answer whatever you want tomorrow." A sleepy hand - Ace's - slid ungracefully down the length of her face. She'd have been left annoyed and, probably raising her voice, had sleep not already had a hard hold on her conciousness. 

Her head pillowed against the blondes shoulder and her back pressed firmly into the freckled man's hard body, Nami was quick to tumble into unconsciousness. The sounds of her bed mates quiet chatter fell on deaf ears, only the warmth of being sandwiched between the two carried through with her. Breath evening out, and snoring lightly she willingly abandoned her thought process, happy to pick it up once the sun rose. She wouldn't forget. How could she possibly, after the night she had experienced?   
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami is caught sneaking out of Sanji's room.
> 
> She has an inner struggle that Robin attempts to help her with before she braces herself for a talk with Ace and Sanji.
> 
> Zoro doesn't see the issue 🤷🏻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, chapter two of what was intended to be a one shot. 
> 
> The entirety of this chapter is plot. Explanations for why what happened did, what the straw hats get up to in this modern AU and all that. 
> 
> Please let me know in the comments what you think and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Thank you!

If she hadn't awoken smothered by muscles and heaving under the heat of two extra bodies, Nami would have put the events of last night down to a blissfully vivid dream. Now that she thought about it, even given the overwhelming evidence she was finding it hard to believe. Ace and Sanji were…  _ something _ to one another. Something that, in their interactions alone spoke of intimacy surpassing a mere hook up. On top of that new and, quite frankly, shocking information was the fact that they had both allowed, and wanted her to partake.

Searching groggily for any let up of limbs that she could slip through, the red-head wondered what the hour might be. They hadn't settled until after 4am and Nami had to be up and out of the house by 7am sharp. It was a half an hour drive to the studio, then to allow time for hair and make-up she had to arrive half an hour before the weather report aired.  _ Lucky for some, _ she thought grudgingly, glaring at the men, still sleeping and comfortable in bed. Sanji wouldn't have to be at the club until after noon and Ace, well, Ace was shady as hell. She was sure only a few of his closest friends, maybe Luffy, knew what the man's profession was.

Finally free, managing somehow to shimmy her way down and out, Nami glanced down at herself. The large cotton shirt, long and too wide, hid her modesty enough that she felt comfortable leaving. She didn't want to rummage around the room in search of her tainted underwear and bed shirt, and risk waking her bed partners. She dared not look back as she turned for the door, taking care to be as quiet as possible. Lucky for Nami, the house was well maintained, barely a loose floorboard or creaking door-knob to be found. Able to slip out unheard, Nami let go of the breath she'd been holding, and silently thanked Franky and Ussop for the time they put into caring for the house. 

"You didn't?" She quite obviously had. "Oh, you big slut!" Zoro quipped, in what she assumed to be his best cliche 'girlfriend' impression. 

Adamantly ignoring him, Nami  _ calmly  _ side stepped and, without making eye contact - No eye contact would be made with Zoro this morning - she made haste for the kitchen. She wasn't expecting to get away with it persay, but she'd have taken anything over this. Maybe this was her karma for watching a dear friend get vigorously dicked-down? And enjoying it? That was neither here nor there, because now that he knew, Nami was never going to hear the end of it. Even now, he followed her, spluttering and wheezing through fits of laughter.

She grabbed a mug, a little furiously, from the cupboard and slammed it down on the tray below the coffee machine. Zoro had fallen silent behind her, but she could still feel his eyes on her, mocking and intent on cracking her. It was working. The red head took to drumming her fingers, too hard on the work-top, and gnawing on the delicate skin inside her cheek. 

"I gotta say, Nami," he started as she poured herself a mug of morning happiness, "didn't think you had it in you."

"Shut up." 

Shit eating grin firmly in place he met her gaze as she turned. Seeing the dining table she faltered, opting to incline against the kitchen side instead. Her cheeks flamed. Silence passed between them, heavy for Nami, and comical for Zoro. Her head fell limp between her shoulders as she contemplated the amount of money she might lose if she wanted to bribe him. Could he be bribed? Probably not. Zoro loved this kind of stuff. Not necessarily to have the upper hand, he didn't care much for holding things over his friends, but for the sheer entertainment it brought him.

"I mean, I knew they were dating and that they sometimes included others, but I never thought for a second one of them would be you." He elaborated. Not that she had asked. 

_ Hold on a moment. _

"They're dating?" 

He didn't answer so she glanced up from her mug. Fingers stilling in their circular motions around the rim. 

" _ What?"  _ She demanded. The man was looking at her like she had three heads.

"Yeah," he scoffed, "they've been dating for close on a year. I think anyway."

"You're lying," Nami challenged, "I'd have known. Everyone would have known by now."

"Everyone  _ does  _ know."

And as she thought about it, finally taking a seat opposite Zoro, it started to make sense. Of course they were dating. Truth be told Nami felt like a colossal moron. Ace had always been present, being that he was Luffy's older brother and all, but for the better part of a year he'd been around almost constantly. Always with Sanji, moving around him in a knowing way, helping him out in the kitchen or watching movies. Generally just  _ being _ around the other. Her eyes must have given something away because Zoro laughed again.

"They get others…  _ involved?"  _ She asked, brow furrowed.

"Yeah Gingerbread, they're not exactly shy about it. Well, Ace isn't. The cook has a little more decency, but fuck if I care. The more the merrier right?" He leaned a little closer, one brow raised in question. " _ Well?" _

"Well? What?"

"How was it?" He shrugged. 

Nami glared at him, amber eyes aflame with the need to knock the bastard out. Zoro knew her well enough to know that she would inevitably seek him out later on -  _ much later on -  _ to discuss the events of last night. It had been that way for years. One of them would do or say something questionable, they would tease and goad, and then talk seriously about it at a later date. 

"I'll talk to you about it later." She told him sternly, although her eyes must have been sparkling with something akin to excitement. It had been so long since she'd had anything bedroom related to share.

"A hit after lunch?"

"You bet. Back yard?"

"2pm," he confirmed, standing and grabbing his coat from the back of the chair, "be there. Also, it's like six fourty-five, you gotta leave in fifteen minutes. I'd also advise getting out if Sanji's ugly shirt before anyone else sees you."

"Shit." She hissed, brushing past him to dash up the stairs.

Nami heard him leave as she swung open her bedroom door, wasting no time in getting ready. She hopped under a cold shower, barely taking the time to scrub herself clean and was out in record time, dressing quickly. Mind in a whirl of questions, Nami exited her room somewhat presentable and headed back to the kitchen. She stuffed a hardened by time croissant into her mouth, snatched up her purse and made way for the ground floor. 

"Hey Nami."

For goodness sake, this would obviously be the morning Luffy awoke reasonably early. Nami waved at him, her bag slipping from her shoulder as she did so, causing her to fumble with the lock to the garage. 

"Hey, wanna walk Chopper with me and Ussop? We're gonna take him to the beach." 

"No Luffy," she huffed out, struggling with her keys, "I'm late for work." 

"You're turning the knob the wrong way." Ussop supplied, coming to stand over her. 

Usopp slowly reached forward to turn it in the correct direction. One brow raised in what appeared to be concern, as the door clicked open. Lugging her bag back into place, Nami straightened her pencil skirt, smoothed out her ruffle neck navy shirt and nodded him farewell. 

"What's up with her?"

"I dunno. Hey let's get ice cream!"

She heard above the  _ clip clop _ of her heels across the tiled floor. Keys still in hand, Nami marched toward her red beetle, seething now at her own stupidity. Bag thrown in the passenger side and blood pressure simmering down, Nami readied herself for a stressful morning - stressful day probably, as she waited impatiently for the large garage door to give way. 

~

Other than gaining some questioning looks from colleagues and one unfortunate barista, Nami's morning was relatively stress free. After returning from work, Nami took the free time she had before meeting Zoro to preen her trees. It relaxed her, giving her both something to do with her hands and her mind. The smell of fresh tangerines and mowed grass blanketed her in a cocoon of peace. Light and playful notes graced her ears by way of a skillfully played violin and she was content. Although he liked as much as any man to push his luck, Brook just  _ knew _ the time and place for it. All his years giving him a kind of wisdom very few people possessed.

"Stressed, Nami?" As if from nowhere, Robin announced herself, offering tea. Nami took it, hopping down from the step ladder.

"Uh, kinda I suppose," she swiped at her forehead with her arm, "nothing to worry about though." The red-head assured, shielding her eyes from the blistering sun as she craned her neck.

"Hm, and here I thought you might have something to share?" 

Fantastic. Robin knew. Nami knew this because of the sly twist of her lips, the knowing little chuckle muffled behind a delicate hand. She had always found herself unable to lie to Robin, kind of the mother figure of their dysfunctional 'crew'. She was a staggeringly intelligent woman, always learning, researching. Her thirst for knowledge was never sated and she knew just about everything about everyone, whether you wanted her to or not. Currently a part-time history professor at the local college, Nico Robin spent the rest of her time aiding a local vigilante group. In what exactly, Nami couldn't say but she supposed that was the point. 

"Can we walk?" There was absolutely no sense in putting this off. 

"Lead the way."

So she did, opting for the furthest side of the garden. The one that Franky had upturned and decorated with a large pond and fountain. Not to be forgotten; the large self sculpted statue of himself wielding a saw in one hand and a blow-torch in the other. He'd called it 'super', everyone else had called it hideous. Nami struggled to believe sometimes that Robin had chosen that man to love and to cherish, through sickness and in health, and all that shit they make you swear.

"They're in the kitchen you know. Should you wish to speak with them." Robin said, when they came to a halt in front of the aforementioned ugly sculpture. 

Her fingers clasped a little tighter around her cup. Head dipped and staring into the dark liquid within it. She wasn't avoiding them. Nami didn't avoid people. She  _ especially _ wasn't avoiding the couple in their kitchen. The couple that she'd had no idea were in an established relationship, that she now felt like she had completely desecrated the night before. It was fine until Zoro had opened his goddamn mouth and confirmed their relationship status. Now she felt responsible. What if they argued? Even if they had done this before, surely they hadn't taken it into their circle of friends? Surely not with a woman Sanji had devoted himself to relentlessly over the years.

"Nami?"

"I didn't know they were a couple, ya know? I thought -  _ I don't know what I thought  _ \- but now I feel like," her resolve crumbling, she threw her free arm up in the air. As if that would adequately put across what she meant, "like I don't  _ know.  _ What if last night has some kind of long lasting reproductions? I don't want to be responsible for that."

"If I may," Robin interjected, around a subtle chuckle, "Nami, I think you're doing yourself more harm than good avoiding Sanji and Ace."

"And if I'm not?" She shrieked, a little more unhinged than she had planned.

"Well then, you've succeeded in ruining a fine relationship." 

Despite herself, Nami felt her face soften, as she smiled fondly at her friend. 

"Come on, let's go inside." 

Nodding in response, Nami finished what was left of her tea and followed Robin back into the large house. Through the patio doors and into the  _ 'men den' _ the two women were greeted by Franky, Ussop, Luffy and Chopper. Down on one knee, Nami took a few moments to fuss over the dog, big and brown and profusely salivating, she nuzzled into his fur. A few full face licks and head pats later, she was climbing the stairs to the second floor. Alone. Robin had left her an encouraging smile, Franky wiggling his eye-brows behind her. 

This was so unlike her. Nami didn't get nervous, didn't flounder around others feelings and the consequences of her antics. Or at least where men were concerned anyway. She was head-strong, a fucking force of a woman and her current display of conflicted emotions was getting on her damn nerves. That being said, this was Sanji and Ace. Two long-term friends, and what kind of friend would  _ she  _ be if she weren't so distraught over the possible demise of their relationship? At her hands.

A breath to steady herself, and Nami was stepping over the threshold of the kitchen/dining area and marching determinedly through the arch to their living area. Then she was still, stopped dead in her tracks. If it weren't for Ace she'd have walked straight back out, cursing herself all the way to her room.

"Come, sit," Ace lifted his head from its place on Sanji's thigh, " _ talk.  _ We're not gonna bite." 

~

Comfortable in the arm-chair, Nami looked at the two of them. Both sitting now, staring back at her expectantly. They were awaiting her questioning, she knew. She had tried for it the night before but been shot down by way of Ace's sweaty hand in her face. 

"So this," she gestured between them, "what is it?" Nami asked, figuring it better at this point to just get it out of the way.

"Shit you really didn't know, huh?" Ace asked, but turned to Sanji before she could answer. "She really didn't know." Sanji ignored him, but glared.

"We've been dating for almost a year, Nami-Swan." He stuck a cigarette between his teeth, lighting up before he continued. "We have what you'd call an open relationship I suppose, or our definition of such anyway," he shrugged, "we can and do sleep with other people."

"Together?" She asked, a little lost for words.

"Sometimes, but more often than not separately."

Wave after wave of smoke rolled into the air, and Nami could tell Sanji was way out of his comfort zone. The man smoked like a chimney but never in such quick succession.

"You're the first to join us," Ace offered, more serious now, "or, watch us - I don't know." His nose wrinkled in thought, contemplating and Nami thought it to be a little cute. Even as her cheeks flamed under the reminder that she watched them.

"I just need to know if last night is going to make things…  _ difficult."  _

Silence answered her question. This was exactly the kind of difficult she had been hoping to avoid. The air grew thick with something unspoken, Sanji glancing nervously at Ace, teeth nibbling on the end of his cigarette. Nami took to fiddling with her braid, thrown carelessly over her shoulder and not in the least bit put together. She opened her mouth to say something and then immediately closed it again. She would wait for them to speak, she decided. 

"So, Ace and I, we -"

"You wanna date us?" 

Well that wasn't at all what she expected.

"Ass hole, that's not how you ask a woman out!" The blonde hissed.

"S'how i asked  _ you out." _ Ace retorted plainly.

" _ I'm  _ not a woman!"

Nami had lost the higher brain function needed to form a coherent response. She had, if anything expected there to be some awkward egg shell walking, perhaps a bit of forced laughter. Not in her wildest dreams did she expect the offer to date them.  _ Them _ , her mind reminded her. To date the two of them, was that even a thing? Nami wasn't stupid. She knew that some people did that and though it didn't bother her, she had never fancied herself someone who could. Certainly not long-term anyway. The appeal was clear, she got it, but past simply dating how did one fall in love with two people? That's what you aimed for when dating a person wasn't it? To eventually fall in love. 

"Is she okay?"

"Forgive him, my dear he has no tact." Sanji soothed, sighing.

The blonde, though taken on the same, smooth voice and demeanor she had briefly glimpsed the night before, sat rigid. His arms shaking a little, agitated hands fiddling with his flawless suit jacket. He must have been just as on edge as she were. It made sense, must have taken a lot in the way of guts to approach your friend and ask her to date you  _ and  _ your boyfriend. Ace, on the other hand looked to be in no clear state of distress, arm strewn across the back of the couch, head dipped slightly to the side as he stared at her. 

She held up a finger, silencing Ace before he could speak. Nami needed a moment, or ten to collect herself. To work through what exactly they were asking her and - what the hell did Ace mean date them? Like, go out? Get to know each other? She  _ knew  _ them already, they knew  _ her. _ Her mind, although unable to work her mouth, was finding it incredibly easy to throw up ridiculous scenarios and over-think to the best of its ability. Shit was she sweating?

"Come again?" Not the words she was looking for, but words nonetheless. She'd take it.

It was Sanji's turn to silence Ace now, his fingers pressed warningly into his thigh as he cleared his throat to speak. He swiveled a little, angling his legs towards her, an attempt to better see her reaction, she thought.

"Let me explain. Me and Ace have been looking for a third person for a few months now. We've dated - guys and girls - but it's never gone past the second date. Neither of us are deterred by a particular gender, we care more about what kind of person someone is. We had talked  _ before  _ last night about maybe asking you, but we weren't sure if this was something you'd be willing to try." 

"It isn't that simple, we know," Ace added, "there are friendships here to consider and the last thing we want to do is jeopardize those. That's why we never asked but then last night happened and -"

"There's no pressure. I -  _ we  _ need to make that clear to you. If you want to give it a go, that's amazing. If you don't that's okay too. If we went on a couple dates and you decided it wasn't for you then we'll call it a day and we'll go back to as normal as we can. Let me also make clear, this isn't temporary for us. Your decision, whatever it is won't change our feelings for one another so don't carry around any misplaced guilt, okay?"

And she was just about dead at that point.

"Nothing will change?" She asked, a little quieter than intended, but she wasn't exactly what she would call, in control of herself at present.

"Nothing, Nami-Swan. You have my word."

"Can I - ," she cleared her throat, "can I have a little while? To think?"

Both men nodded, seeming to ease up a little as she too relaxed, giving way to a heavy sigh. Taking a moment to check her phone, Nami saw two unread messages from Zoro. He must have gone straight into the gardens to wait for her, or he was lost in the gardens waiting for her. She rolled her eyes, so many questions she wanted the answers too, but she knew given five more minutes he'd be up there looking for her. That would inevitably end in a fight between him and the blonde, profanities of the most colourful kind would fly and chaos would ensue. 

"I gotta go meet Zoro." she told them, already standing and making way for the door. 

Ace caught her wrist on the way out, gently but held her in place. Dark eyes boring into hers. This was one of those rare occasions where he wanted to be taken seriously.

"If you agree to this. Mine and Sanji's open relationship status will  _ close _ ." He reassured her, and honestly she appreciated it. That was one more question among a hundred she didn't have to ask. 

Nodding, trying her best to smile and not look like prey caught in a snare, Nami pulled her arm away. This day, she thought couldn't possibly spring anything else on her. Anything to come after  _ this _ would absolutely pale in comparison to what had just occurred. 

  
  


~

"You're shittin' me." Zoro said around a mouthful of smoke.

"I am not by any means  _ shitting you _ , Zoro." 

"So, what? Are you gonna date 'em?" He offered her the next pull on their shared joint.

It wasn't often they did this, maybe once or twice monthly, but with the stress brought upon them by their professions and…  _ side professions _ it was one Nami was entirely unwilling to give up. Taking it from him, she inhaled, holding it back a little to let herself feel the slow wave of ease befalling her.

"I don't know," she exhaled, twirling a piece of hair, "there's a lot to consider, you know?"

"No, I don't know. Just go for it, I don't see what the big deal is."

Of course he didn't because he was Zoro, no interest in romantic relationships or anything that entailed more than burying his cock in it. 

Sun still too hot, the two of them reclined under the shade cast by the large oak tree at the bottom of the garden. Past the fruit trees and flower beds, past the water features and in a little space the two had claimed as their own long ago. 

"I don't want to fuck up their dynamic and I don't want to fuck up the dynamic of the crew even more." Words coming a little easier now, Nami rolled her head back into Zoro's lap. 

He reached down to pluck the tainted cigarette from her hand.

"If you do, you do," he shrugged, brushing off her concerns, "if you somehow mess this up those of us who aren't intimately involved are going to see you any differently. Much as it pains me to say, I don't think Ace or the cook have it in 'em to try to sway our opinions of you."

"That's not it. I don't think that for a second. It's weird though, don't you think?" Pushing up on her elbows, nami turned herself onto her stomach. The sun beat down, searing the skin on her back and she sighed, content under the rays. "Sanji is usually all over me and has been all the while he and Ace have been dating but suddenly he just  _ isn _ ' _ t. _ "

"What," he laughed out a plume of smoke, "you can't tell me you're missing the attention and coddling. You hated it. Plus," he leant forward, face inches from hers, smiling slyly, "it was all a rouse." He whispered. 

Her brow furrowed. A rouse? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Seeing her confusion Zoro chortled, undeniably the most unattractive sound she had ever heard. 

"Come on, Nami. What self respecting twenty-five year old goes around women like that? He kept it going for the sake of your ego, which if you ask me is big enough already."

"Oh…" Was about all she could manage.

The marijuana having taken its desired effect, rendering Nami unable - more accurately, unwanting - to hold down a serious discussion. If that were true, that Sanji had fawned over her for years in an attempt to keep her ego fluffed, then she would have to talk to him about that. Later though, she was nicely buzzed currently, and intended to stay that way.   
  



End file.
